


these, our bodies, possessed by light (tell me we’ll never get used to it)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Reunions, Rough Sex, Tender Sex, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Стив никогда не был трусом. В первую очередь он возвращает камень Пространства.Пегги на месте нет. Наверное, это к лучшему.Прежний, досыворотчный Стив Роджерс, тощий как жердь, строго смотрит на него с фотографии, стоящей на письменном столе рядом с семейным снимком Пегги. Стив кладет перед ним свой компас.Внутри лежит сложенный в несколько раз листок с написанными от руки координатами.Стив судорожно выдыхает и отворачивается. Он уходит прежде, чем успеет передумать и все переиграть.Или:Прекрасный новый мир
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	these, our bodies, possessed by light (tell me we’ll never get used to it)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these, our bodies, possessed by light (tell me we’ll never get used to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109613) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Прижмись ко мне в последний раз.  
Твой запах до смерти родной.<  
Мы уничтожили следы,  
Но он останется со мной  
  
(Ночные Снайперы – "Неторопливая любовь")_

Когда все заканчивается и весь мир вокруг выцветает в бесконечный серый градиент с редкими кровавыми всполохами, Тони Старк, человек, который всех их спас, вдруг превращается в безмолвную тряпичную куклу на руках у Пеппер Поттс. 

Черт знает, сколько времени они стоят вот так, преклонив колено: первым на ноги поднимается Стрендж. Он делает замысловатый пасс рукой, и у Пеппер за спиной открывается светящееся окно портала. Она прижимает Тони ближе к себе, баюкает, как ребенка, а потом встает прямо так, вместе с ним, и шагает прочь. Полковник Роудс и Паркер следуют за ней, и портал схлопывается, но новые не заставляют себя долго ждать.

Они появляются, разбрасывая вокруг себя холодные искры, тут и там, пока люди понемногу начинают подниматься. Совсем рядом слышится зычный голос Т'Чаллы, но Стив никак не может разобрать слов. Ему следует встать, но все тело как будто ватное. Ноги не слушаются. 

– Стив, – взволнованно зовет его Сэм, но Стив даже голову повернуть в его сторону не в состоянии. 

Потом совсем рядом с ним кто-то опускается на колени. Рук касаются прохладные металлические пальцы, медленно и осторожно они вынимают из его мертвой хватки обломки щита. На щеку ложится большая теплая ладонь, и, господи боже, Стив мечтал об этом прикосновении последние пять лет, и… Это ведь Баки?

Баки, да?

Кто-то гладит его лицо, направляет Стива дюйм за дюймом, пока тот не поднимает голову достаточно, чтобы разглядеть сидящего перед ним человека. 

– Стив, – шепчет Баки. Он весь грязный, в крови, волосы стоят торчком, но он улыбается, и он – здесь. Живой. Стив стискивает кулаки, разрезая ногтями кожу ладоней, потому что, если это сон, лучше бы ему поскорее проснуться. Он многое выдержал и многое еще сможет выдержать. Но не это.

Кровь забивается под ногти вперемешку с грязью, но Баки никуда не пропадает. Он продолжает смотреть на Стива в упор и слабо улыбаться. 

– Ты настоящий, – выдыхает Стив, и это одновременно и вопрос, и утверждение. Баки горько хмыкает себе под нос и кивает. 

– Настоящий, – соглашается он чуть дрожащим голосом. – Настоящий, солнце. Ты вернул меня, Стив.

***

Первым делом приходится заняться организацией похорон. А еще за пределами Ваканды, куда они направились, чтобы решить самые насущные из текущих вопросов, есть целый мир, который ждет объяснений и помощи. Случившееся пять лет назад Распыление имело ужасающие последствия, но то, что они провернули вот буквально только что, грозит обернуться катастрофой еще большего масштаба. Количество жертв растет и растет, Брюс делает все, что в его силах, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль, но что значат возможности и умения одного единственного человека в масштабах целой вселенной? Было бы куда проще просто отмотать время вспять и отменить действие Щелчка, но ведь Морган Старк не единственная, кто появилась на свет в эти чудовищные, одинокие пять лет. Когда выбираешь из двух зол, нужно быть готовым столкнуться с последствиями. Какими бы они ни были. 

Стив хотел бы сказать, что ему жаль, что все вышло так, как вышло, но это было бы ложью. 

К тому моменту, как он покидает переговорную, он едва стоит на ногах. Больше всего на свете ему хочется опереться на Наташу, и Стив оглядывается вокруг в поисках ее рыжей макушки. А потом он вспоминает, что Наташа мертва. 

Окойе выделила ему комнату в королевском дворце. Кажется, она единственная из всех остается спокойна, беспристрастна и собрана, и Стив, как и многие другие, бесконечно ей за это благодарен. Брюс одаривает его усталой полуулыбкой. Он практически тащит на себе Тора. Стив сдержанно кивает ему в ответ и, развернувшись на пятках, уходит поскорее прочь. Прежде, чем ему придется встретится взглядом с кем-нибудь еще.

***

Едва открыв дверь в отведенную ему комнату, Стив замирает. Баки вскидывается на звук, но с кровати, на которой сидит, не поднимается, и просто пялится на Стива во все глаза. 

Несколько мгновений – а по ощущениям целую вечность – они просто смотрят друг на друга, не решаясь пошевелиться. 

Потом каким-то ломаным, торопливым движением Баки вскакивает на ноги. Коротко рыкнув, Стив молниеносно пересекает разделяющее их пространство, врезается в Баки всем телом, и они валятся на постель беспокойным клубком рук и ног. Баки требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться, что к чему, и расслабиться, и вот он уже обнимает Стив обеими руками: сначала просто крепко-крепко, а потом – все сильнее и сильнее, до боли.

У Стива от такого напора аж ребра трещат, но за последние пять лет, с тех пор, как Баки обратился в пыль у него прямо на глазах, он не чувствовал себя более живым, чем сейчас. 

Он не сразу понимает, что Баки что-то говорит. Звуки льются с его губ, категорически отказываясь складываться в слова, но в конечном итоге Стив все же разбирает. Свое имя. Повторяющееся раз за разом неустанной тихой молитвой: стивстивстивстив. 

Стив отстраняется – всего на секунду, но в глазах напротив успевает вспыхнуть острый, болезненный страх. Баки захлебывается на середине слова и замолкает совсем, когда Стив рвется вперед и вниз и целует, целует, целует его: в губы, в подбородок, в скулы, снова в губы. Рот наполняется терпким привкусом крови из разошедшейся трещинки у Баки на нижней губе. 

Баки замирает было, но тут же включается в процесс, отвечает со всем рвением, на которое только способен, скулит Стиву в рот и все скребет ногтями по плотной ткани тактического костюма. Будто надеется разодрать ее и добраться до голой кожи. Стив бы позволил Баки шкуру с себя живьем снять, но, чтобы раздеться, им придется оторваться друг от друга, а это хуже, это много, много хуже, чем самая смерть. 

Баки в отличие от него мягкий, податливый, полуголый, теплый: видимо, успел принять душ и переодеться. Не то, чтобы Стив забыл, каков он на вкус и ощупь – о, он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел – нет. Но, как бы ни была безупречна его память, реальность гораздо лучше. Реальность бьет наотмашь полнотой ощущений, сжимает бесполезное глупое сердце Стива в своем кулаке, и оно, кажется, вот-вот лопнет от перенапряжения. Он так и не смог отпустить Баки и двинуться дальше. 

Но надеяться перестал уже очень и очень давно. 

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает Стив, вжимаясь открытым ртом Баки куда-то в челюсть. Он и сам не знает, о чем просит. 

– Я здесь, – тут же отзывается Баки. Он запускает дрожащие пальцы Стиву в волосы и несколько раз прочесывает их по всей длине. – Я здесь. С тобой. Я никуда не денусь. Обещаю. 

Баки не может ему такого обещать: они оба выучили этот горький урок длиной в пять лет – но Стив цепляется за эти слова, как утопающий за спасательный круг. Кожа Баки отдает здешним душистым мылом на вкус, а еще почему-то солью, и Стив чувствует, как под ней наливается первый синяк, когда он слишком сильно сжимает зубы. 

Как рвется кожа.

Баки запрокидывает голову, доверчиво подставляя горло, и со всхлипом сдается. Пальцами металлической руки он надавливает Стиву на затылок, крепче вжимая себе в шею, а ноги закидывает куда-то на бедра. 

Стив снова его пачкает, теплого и все еще немного влажного после душа, оставляет на нем следы крови и грязи с поля битвы, но Баки, кажется, не возражает и только клянчит всем собой еще больше прикосновений, и Стиву… Стиву даже нравится, что они снова – оба – похожи теперь на встрепанный пиздец. Это как будто делает все происходящее чуточку более настоящим.

– Ты мне снился, – шепчет Стив Баки в горло. Ему страшно отстраниться хотя бы на дюйм и увидеть собственное дурное отражение у Баки в расширившихся зрачках. – Каждую ночь. 

Баки издает тихий, сдавленный звук.

– Это не сон, – голос у него дрожит, но Стив все равно верит этим прекрасным, самым лучшим на свете словам. – Все взаправду. 

Баки хватает его за волосы, тащит наверх, ближе к себе и целует, слизывая с губ свою собственную кровь. Горячий, верткий язык проникает в рот, кружит, гладит, убеждает в реальности момента. Но Стиву и этого мало. Стив хочет большего. Хочет забраться Баки под ребра или разрезать себя от макушки до пяток и утрамбовать Баки внутрь, сохранить, сберечь, оставить себе. Он пытается: трогает везде, куда только может достать, сжимает, оставляя на мягкой податливой коже наливающиеся синевой отметины. 

У него вовсю стоит, член пульсирует в такт беспокойному сердцу. Баки под ним ерзает, вертится, требуя больше прикосновений, а потом вдруг хватает Стива за запястье, тянет на себя и надевается ртом на указательный и средний пальцы. Глаза у него затуманиваются, язык касается запекшейся кровяной корочки на костяшках, и Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как пялиться во все глаза и умирать от желания. 

Наконец Баки позволяет пальцам выскользнуть изо рта, напрягается всем телом и легко, но настойчиво отталкивает Стива прочь. Расставание, пускай вот такое, всего в несколько дюймов и секунд длиной, смерти подобно. У Стива сжимается сердце, но Баки всего лишь хватается за пояс – Стив только сейчас обращает внимание, что на нем надето – мягких домашних штанов, спускает их к лодыжкам и спинывает с кровати, оказываясь вдруг восхитительно обнаженным и доступным. Стиву шанса раздеться он не дает: укладывает на себя сверху, снова тянет в рот пальцы. И начинает недвусмысленно сосать. 

– Ну же, давай, – скомканно требует он, когда несколько секунд спустя Стив осторожно тянет руку на себя. Баки слизывает с нижней губы крохотное пятнышко крови и шало улыбается. – Все это взаправду, Стив. Мы с тобой – взаправду. Клянусь тебе.

Он приглашающе раздвигает ноги. Стив вставляет в него два пальца разом и наклоняется, накрывая губами распахнутый в крике рот. 

В тот первый год, когда надежда на счастливый финал еще жила в нем даже не мечтой, а твердой уверенностью, Стив часто представлял, как именно будет прикасаться к Баки, когда вернет его себе. Ему думалось, что он обязательно будет преисполнен нежности и благоговения, никуда не будет спешить, ни за что не будет груб или резок, но… 

Но вот Баки выгибается под ним с криком, и, что бы Стив там себе ни придумал, оно все летит в пизду. 

Баки ухмыляется, не переставая жалобно всхлипывать, во все тридцать два, и Стива как крюком этой улыбкой поддевает и тащит, тащит, тащит на самое дно. Он врезается в рот Баки губами, Баки счастливо смеется в поцелуй, и Стив шепчет ему… что-то. Не то имя Баки, поставленное на бесконечный репит, не то импровизированную молитву. Он сам до конца не уверен, к тому же разницы особой нет. Кому еще молиться здесь и сейчас, если не Баки? 

– Еще! – Баки рычит и требовательно сжимается. – Давай, ну, я смогу принять. 

Слюны недостаточно, но Стив все равно добавляет к указательному и среднему пальцам безымянный, и Баки выгибается под ним ломанной дугой. 

Он прекрасен. Его кожа все еще хранит на себе следы недавней битвы в виде мелких порезов и синяков, а сам он все тянется к Стиву, самоотверженно насаживается на пальцы и то и дело морщится от боли. 

Стив целует его, заполошно и страстно, тут и там прижимаясь губами к раскаленной коже. Распинает собой, прижимает к кровати и не отстраняется, даже когда вынимает пальцы, кое-как расстегивает ширинку, достает член и начинает толкаться внутрь. На мгновение Баки напрягается всем телом, а потом разом расслабляется. Он жмется ближе к Стиву, сорванно дыша и удерживая ноги широко разведенными. Запах пота теперь перебивает запах мыла, и Баки, каков он есть, льется Стиву в легкие вместе с кислородом и течет по венам, и, господи боже, разве можно было его такого забыть и отпустить? 

Стив касается губами бьющейся у Баки на горле жилки, толкается внутрь, и на этот раз они вскрикивают уже вдвоем. 

– Стив, – хрипит Баки. Он цепляется за плечи Стива, как цеплялся бы, царапаясь, дикий зверь. Ногти скребут по плотной ткани костюма, но Стив едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы достать член. Оторваться от Баки на несколько бесконечных минут, чтобы полностью раздеться, он попросту не сможет. 

– Ш-ш, – мурлычет Стив, оставляя вдоль горла Баки короткие влажные поцелуи. Наконец он добирается до челюсти, потом до губ и аккуратно прикусывает нижнюю. – Тише, Бак. Все хорошо. Я тебя держу. 

Баки смеется, громко, резко, почти сердито, но очень скоро этот его смех обращается в долгий, дрожащий стон, и Стив не знает, в том ли дело, что они занимаются любовью, или во всей ситуации в целом, как не знает, что именно скручивается у него сейчас в груди горячим тугим узлом: счастье, или страх, или и то, и другое разом. 

Он набирает темп, равномерно раскачиваясь вперед-назад, Баки под ним скулит на каждом толчке, и Стив слизывает у него с губ каждый вздох, каждый всхлип. 

Они двигаются навстречу друг другу рьяно и слаженно, целуются, когда хватает дыхания, стонут в унисон, и Баки все же проникает в самую суть Стива, зажигает его изнутри, и это ли не чудо? 

Их собственное крохотное чудо. 

Стив кончает первым: изливается у Баки глубоко внутри, после чего берет в ладонь чужой, зажатый между их телами член, проводит несколько раз вверх-вниз и – Баки кончает тоже. 

Слезать с него Стив не торопится. Просто валится сверху, тяжело дыша. Баки обнимает его так крепко, будто и ему тоже невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение оторваться друг от друга.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем кто-то из них решается нарушить молчание. 

– Прости меня, – хрипло говорит Баки. Он специально понижает голос, но Стив все равно вздрагивает от неожиданности. 

Заговорить так сразу не получается: ни с первой, ни со второй попытки. Когда Стиву все же удается протолкнуть слова через пересохшую глотку, они кажутся ему какими-то куцыми и неправильными. Тяжелыми.

– За что ты извиняешься?

Баки невесело хмыкает. Стив лежит, прижавшись ухом к его груди и слушая неровный стук сердца. Баки, напоминает он себе, живой. Баки здесь, с ним.

Все это происходит на самом деле. 

– За то, что снова тебя бросил, – говорит Баки. – А ведь обещал, что такого больше не повторится. 

Баки…

Баки бежал к нему со всех ног. Стив замер, всего на мгновение, и эта заминка стоила ему… всего. Когда он рванул навстречу, Баки уже не было. 

А был только пепел. 

– Это не твоя вина, – бормочет Стив, сам не узнавая свой голос, – а Таноса. 

– Солнце, – шепчет Баки. Его всего потряхивает. – Мне так чертовски жаль, что ты остался один. 

Он не был… совсем уж один. У него были Наташа и Роуди, он говорил с ними время от времени, а иногда еще и с Кэрол, и… 

Они с Баки ведь совсем немного времени провели вместе, но… 

Господи, как же Стив скучал по нему. Ему не доставало Баки, как может недоставать ампутированной конечности. Он просыпался посреди ночи, потому что ему снились его собственные руки, горстями черпающие пепел, он тянулся к Баки, а Баки… 

Баки не было. 

Стив не осознает, что рыдает, как дитя, пока грудь Баки под его щекой не становится мокрой и липкой от слез. Баки шепчет ему какую-то успокаивающую ерунду и все гладит, гладит, гладит по волосам.

***

Принять душ ему помогает Баки. Появление Скотта Лэнга на мстительской базе несколько дней назад было подобно чудо. Оно придало сил и вернуло утраченные надежды. Всем им, не только Стиву. Но, похоже, заряд начал заканчиваться. Последние крохи остаточной беспокойной энергии, которая переполняла его еще несколько часов назад, Стив истратил на нервный срыв, и оказался вдруг пуст, как выскобленная ракушка.

Так что Баки берет дело в свои руки, усаживает Стива на край постели и принимается раздевать. Он то и дело ворчит и чертыхается себе под нос, когда прилипшая кровавыми пятнами ткань костюма не желает отставать от кожи и ее приходится отдирать силой. Пол и простыни к тому моменту, как они заканчивают с раздеванием, похожи на самый настоящий ад, но Стиву становится ощутимо легче. Как будто все эти звезды, полосы и тугие застежки не давали ему дышать полной грудью. 

– Ты не обязан… – начинает было Стив, когда Баки идет за ним в ванную комнату, но одного сердитого взгляда исподлобья оказывается более чем достаточно, чтобы он заткнулся и пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

Выражение лица Баки тут же смягчается, и он тянется к Стиву, чтобы убрать у него со лба пару сальных прядок. 

– Позволь мне хоть раз позаботиться о тебе, ладно?

Вообще-то это ты у нас из мертвых вернулся, едва не говорит Стив, но вовремя прикусывает язык. 

Очень скоро становится понятно, что без посторонней помощи ему и в самом деле не обойтись. Уже стоя под душем, Стив осознает, что физически не в состоянии поднять руки, взять мыло и вымыться. Баки делает это за него. Льет на ладони гель для душа, взбивает несколькими скупыми движениями пену и принимается дюйм за дюймом намыливать Стива. Аккуратно и нежно он счищает с его кожи кровь, грязь, сперму и черт знает что еще. Когда живые и металлические пальцы ныряют Стиву в волосы с двух сторон и прочесывают от корней до самых кончиков, Стив издает первый звук с тех самых пор, как Баки загнал его в душевой поддон и врубил воду, – он тихо-тихо стонет и жмурится от удовольствия. 

Баки целомудренно целует его в мокрое плечо и принимается распутывать колтуны в волосах. 

После душа он заворачивает согретого и вымытого до скрипа Стива в огромное пушистое полотенце, и оно… Оно пахнет Баки. Стив глубоко вдыхает родной аромат и послушно ждет, пока Баки перестелит простыни, организует ненормальных размеров гнездо из одеял, уложит в него Стива и сам устроится рядом. 

Они зарывается поглубже, укутываются с ног до головы и жмутся друг к другу изо всех сил. Стив утыкается лицом Баки куда-то в шею, обнимает его сильно-сильно, и Баки обнимает его в ответ. В его руках уютно и спокойно, он держит Стива как величайшую в мире драгоценность: бережно, но крепко. Будто боится, что Стив исчезнет. 

– Я здесь, – бормочет Стив, едва ворочая языком. – С тобой.

Баки судорожно выдыхает. 

– Я знаю, солнце. Засыпай. 

Стиву страшно засыпать. Он представляет, как очнется в своей бруклинской квартире, на простынях, которые не менял несколько месяцев, совсем один. В глаза как песка насыпали, но Стив из последних сил держит их открытыми, не давая себе соскользнуть в сон. Но тут Баки кладет живую ладонь ему на затылок, начинает массировать кожу головы, и Стив сам не замечает, как, убаюканный этой незамысловатой лаской, проваливается в забытье.

***

– А что насчет Наташи? – спрашивает Баки спустя пару часов после похорон Тони. 

Они у Стива дома. База оказалась разрушена почти до основания, Башня нынче не вариант, так что они разъехались, кто куда. Клинт уехал к семье, прихватив близнецов, Сэм – к матери. Ее, как и его самого, развеяло пять лет назад, и то, что Сэм не рванул к ней, едва только появилась возможность, было настоящим подвигом с его стороны. Данью уважения Тони. Они со Стивом провели почти полчаса, обнимаясь, после чего Сэм был таков. Тор… никто не знает, где Тор. Стив надеется, что с ним все в порядке. Брюс и Скотт вносят финальные правки в машину времени, а Стив…

Стив готовится к своей последней миссии.

Или, по крайней мере, готовился, пока Баки не заговорил, и Стива не ожгло знакомым именем и он не замер, как громом пораженный. Встряхнув головой, он выпутывается из секундного наваждения, но, видимо, что-то его все же выдает, потому что, когда Стив поднимает на Баки глаза, тот смотрит на него со смесью беспокойства и нежности. Он часто так смотрит, и Стиву это вроде как – с одной стороны – нравится, потому что вот он, Баки, живой, рядом, и ему не плевать на Стива, он носится с ним, как курица с яйцом, и Стив с радостью принимает заботу, в которой, как он думал, он никогда не нуждался. 

С другой стороны, ему стыдно и горько за эту самую радость, потому что умер и воскрес из них двоих именно Баки, и это Стиву стоило бы… 

– Стив, – мягко зовет Баки, и Стив морщится.

Если быть до конца откровенным, он сейчас не в состоянии о ком-то позаботиться. И о себе-то не получается. Стив со стыдом вспоминает, каким взглядом Баки обвел его квартиру, едва они вошли – все эти горы немытой посуды, липкие полы, пыльные шторы… Черт. 

Черт.

Баки ведь задал ему вопрос, да?

– А что с Наташей? – Стив с трудом, но собирает мысли в кучу. 

– У нее были похороны? 

– Нет, – Стив переводит дыхание, молясь, чтобы стихло болезненное колотье в груди. – Нет, мы… у нас не было на это времени. Нужно было как можно быстрее собрать перчатку, а потом… Ну, потом пришел Танос. 

Баки кивает. В его взгляде сквозит обиженная, почти оскорбленная резкость, но направлена она не на Стива. Выражение его лица смягчается, едва они встречаются глазами, и еще несколько лет назад такая снисходительность и попустительство к его персоне выбесили бы Стива, но времена меняются. Баки, кажется, все-все понимает и старается не перегибать. 

– Надо это исправить, – говорит он.

Стив смотрит на лежащий на постели чемоданчик с камнями бесконечности. 

– Исправим. Обещаю. Когда я вернусь, хорошо? 

Больше он ничего не добавляет, и на долгое мгновение между ними повисает тяжелая муторная тишина.

– Ты не обязан этого делать, – наконец говорит Баки. Он выплевывает это торопливо и неразборчиво, будто, не озвученная, эта мысль долго жгла ему язык, и Стив понимает смысл произнесенных слов только потому, что ждал их.

С самого начала он знал, что Баки так скажет. И знал, что он сам должен будет ответить. 

– Вообще-то, – говорит он мягко. Если бы перед ним был не Баки, а кто-то другой, он не стал бы размениваться на объяснения, – обязан. 

Баки застывает. Его губы собираются в тонкую бескровную полосу. 

Стив захлопывает чемоданчик, тянется к Баки, и его сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, когда Баки тянется к нему в ответ, рушится в объятия с коротким счастливым стоном и позволяет Стиву целовать себя в макушку, гладить по спине и просто… держать в крепких объятиях. 

– Я должен закончить начатое, – говорит Стив, – последняя миссия. 

Баки дергается у него в руках и всхлипывает. 

– Бак?

Тот неловко качает головой, спрятав лицо у Стива в изгибе шеи. 

– Ничего, – говорит он. – Ничего. Просто… У тебя есть… немного времени? Можешь сделать мне одно одолжение? 

– Конечно, солнце. Все, что захочешь. 

И он это всерьез. Баки может попросить Стива пройти пешком полмира, и Стив пройдет, отложив камни бесконечности и путешествия во времени до лучших времен. 

Баки чуть отодвигается, запрокидывая голову, заглядывает ему в глаза, и Стиву почему-то кажется, что Баки в курсе, о чем он сейчас думает. 

– Подожди меня, я сейчас, – хрипло бормочет Баки, но никуда не уходит, а только упирается лбом Стиву в плечо и глубоко дышит. 

Вопрос жжет язык, но Стив заталкивает его поглубже в глотку. Положив руку Баки на поясницу, он успокаивающе гладит его по напряженной спине.

– Ладно, – наконец бормочет Баки, отстраняясь. – Ладно, я… я мигом. 

Он с явной неохотой отходит от Стива и буквально сбегает из комнаты. Стив смотрит ему вслед, моментально начиная скучать по твердому, теплому, восхитительно живому телу в руках. За последние несколько дней у него здорово развилась сепарационная тревожность, а ведь они с Баки не отходили друг от друга дальше, чем на пару метров.

Ему нужно вернуть камни, нужно… 

Ему ужасно не хочется оставлять Баки, но по-другому нельзя.

Когда Баки возвращается, в руках он держит одну из баночек с краской, к которым Стив давным-давно не притрагивался.

Стив вскидывает брови, Баки в ответ улыбается немного неловко и вдруг… краснеет. Бесцеремонно сунув Стиву в руки банку, он поспешно отворачивается. Стив замирает. Это белая краска. 

– Бак?

– Перекрась ее. 

– Перекрасить чт… Ох. 

Баки касается указательным пальцем живой руки красной звезды на левом плече. Он по-прежнему не смотрит на Стива и изо всех сил сжимает челюсти. Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает и пытается это скрыть. 

– Могу я спросить, зачем? – спрашивает Стив и понимает вдруг, что робеет, как школьник.

– Ты знаешь, зачем. 

Баки произносит это торопливо и хрипло, и Стив не знает, что тут можно сказать в ответ. Наконец Баки поднимает взгляд, смотрит Стиву в глаза, и… Что бы он там ни увидел, оно заставляет его немного расслабиться. Баки улыбается, уголки его губ чуть дрожат. 

– Хочу носить твою звезду. Что бы ни случилось, чем бы все ни закончилось. Хочу, чтобы у меня на руке был твой знак. 

У Стив все сжимается внутри. В последний раз он чувствовал себя так еще в досывороточном теле. Аккурат перед приступом астмы. 

– Ты не против? – тихо спрашивает Баки.

Стив решает не оскорблять его недоверием и уточнениями на тему уверенности в принятом решении. 

– Это честь для меня, Бак. 

Баки облегченно выдыхает и кивает. 

– Тогда давай. У нас не так много времени.

– У нас достаточно времени, – поправляет его Стив. 

Он аккуратно, стараясь не вылезать за контур, закрашивает звезду. Красный под белым меркнет неохотно, дюйм за дюймом, и так же медленно Стива переполняет какое-то совершенно новое, незнакомое, прекрасное чувство. 

Он едва может дышать. 

– Нужно будет закрепить, чтобы не стерлось, – говорит Стив, когда заканчивает. 

– Оу.

– Сделаем это потом, ладно? Когда я вернусь. 

Баки бросает на него непроницаемый взгляд и мягко улыбается, и Стиву чудится, что в уголках его губ прячется тень трагедии, ему неведомой.

– Я буду ждать, – только и говорит Баки.

***

Стив никогда не был трусом. В первую очередь он возвращает камень Пространства. 

Он даже не душит Золу, хотя ему так хочется, что аж кончики пальцев покалывает. Дальше остается самое простое: нажать на дисплей хронометра и отправиться разносить камни дальше, но Стив ничего не может с собой поделать – ноги сами несут его той же дорогой, какой он шел пару дней назад. В тот раз он не встретил на своем пути ни одного препятствия, сегодня с этим сложнее: тут и там шныряют агенты, выискивающие нарушителя – высокого крепкого блондина – но Стив, едва оказавшись в этом времени, натянул на лицо маскирующую сетку-маску. Он морщится, вспоминая, как закололо под ней кожу, меняя привычные черты на чужие, незнакомые. 

Пегги на месте нет. Наверное, это к лучшему. 

Прежний, досывороточный Стив Роджерс, тощий как жердь, строго смотрит на него с фотографии, стоящей на письменном столе рядом с семейным снимком Пегги. Стив кладет перед ним свой компас.

Внутри лежит сложенный в несколько раз листок с написанными от руки координатами. 

Стив судорожно выдыхает и отворачивается. Он уходит прежде, чем успеет передумать и все переиграть.

***

Камни Реальности и Силы он разносит по своим местам без каких-либо происшествий. Еще перед отправлением у него состоялся короткий, но ужасно неловкий разговор с Тором, закончившийся взаимными печальными полуулыбками. Тор хлопнул Стива по плечу своей огромной тяжеленной ручищей и сказал:

– Ты хороший человек, Стив Роджерс, и я благодарен тебе за неравнодушие к судьбе моего народа. 

Это не было ответом на заданный Стивом вопрос, так что, скрепя сердце он просто делает, как ему было велено, и возвращает эфир в тело спящей Джейн Фостер. Мьелнир он оставляет на полу у ее ложа, коснувшись на прощание толстой витой рукояти. Их знакомство было непродолжительным, но прекрасным и, господи боже, как же хорошо эта штука лежала у него в руке. Как будто для того и была создана.

Похоже, думает Стив, вбивая в хронометр межпространственные координаты своего следующего места назначения, с самой легкотней он уже расправился. Дальше – больше.

***

Предшественница Стренджа бросает на него один-единственный взгляд и тяжко вздыхает, отчего Стиву тотчас хочется перед ней извиниться. Он сам не знает, за что. Она вытягивает руку, Стив достает камень Времени и нисколько не удивляется, когда тот своевольно вырывается и с размаха влетает в открытую дверцу на старинном кулоне у Древней на шее. 

Стива нынче вообще мало что способно удивить. 

– Не знаю, о чем думал этот ваш Стрендж, – говорит она, и Стив чувствует себя ужасно неуютно под ее пронзительным, как будто сканирующим взглядом. – Насколько серьезный бардак вы там устроили, Стив Роджерс? 

Стив пожимает плечами и отступает на полшага назад с нехарактерной для него осторожностью. Стрендж он, ну, странный парень себе на уме. Эта же женщина вселяет в Стива всеобъемлющий ужас. А ведь она ничего ему не сделала.

По крайней мере, пока. 

– Каким бы серьезным он ни был, оно того стоило, – говорит он прямо, потому что страх страхом, но Стив Роджерс всегда остается самим собой. 

Она снова вздыхает.

– Ступай, у меня от тебя голова разболелась. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы мультивселенная не схлопнулась из-за ваших игр с Камнями. 

Стива уже утягивает в водоворот следующего пространственно-временного перемещения, а эти слова так и звенят в ушах. 

С тем, чтобы пробраться в Башню Старка проблем не возникает. Стив находит другого себя на том же самом месте, где и оставил пару дней назад, и ему снова, в который уже раз за это путешествие, становится сильно не по себе. Опустившись на колени, Стив вытаскивает из-за пазухи скипетр Локи. Им пришлось здорово попотеть, чтобы придумать, как транспортировать и его, и Тессеракт. В конечном итоге они остановили свой выбор на технологии Хэнка Пима – она уже выручала и наверняка еще не раз выручит их в будущем.

Мини-скипетр принимает свой истинный размер, и Стив осторожно кладет его на пол рядом с самим собой. 

И принимается ждать. 

Наконец веки другого Стива начинают подрагивать. Стив заговаривает прежде, чем он окончательно придет в себя.

– Я не Локи. Гидра по-прежнему существует. Не доверяй Броку Рамлоу и Александру Пирсу. 

Огромные голубые глаза, не имеющие ничего общего с теми, что он каждое утро видит в зеркале, впериваются в него со всем непониманием мира. Стив уже собирается подняться, потому что это не его жизнь, это жизнь чужого ему человека, которую тот должен прожить самостоятельно, совершив или не совершив ошибки, которые однажды совершил он сам, но… Стив вдруг вспоминает всепоглощающее чувство одиночества, вспоминает, насколько потерян он был в этом во всех смыслах новом веке, и как Баки оказался первым, кто потянулся ему навстречу, пускай и таким странным, болезненным способом. 

– Не страшись любить его, – говорит он строго, – даже если он будет ставить палки тебе в колеса. Клянусь, оно того стоит.

– Что за?..

Он активирует хронометр прежде, чем другой Стив закончит предложение. Это капля в море, но и ее может быть достаточно, чтобы все изменить. Он помог этому себе так же, как помог Пегги: в конечном итоге в его собственном таймлайне все тоже пришло в равновесие, но за это равновесие и ему, и близким ему людям пришлось дорого заплатить. Может быть, в этих мирах – с оставленными им подсказками – все сложится чуточку лучше. Стив очень на это надеется. 

Остается последний камень – камень Души.

***

– Сукин сын. 

Красный Череп смотрит на него в упор. Он парит над землей, как гребанное привидение.

Стив, когда вернется, убьет нахер Клинта Бартона. 

То есть Клинт, конечно, предупредил Стива о Хранителе камня, но и словом не обмолвился о том, кто именно скрывается под жуткого вида, потрепанной накидкой. Скорее всего, он даже не подумал, что на этом стоит заострить внимание, что для Стива это может иметь хоть какое-то значение, но… Стив все равно устроит Клинту хорошую взбучку. 

На лице Красного Черепа не мелькает ни тени узнавания. Стив и сам с трудом признает в нем Иоганна Шмидта – настолько мало в нем осталось человеческого. Но темные провалы глаз вспыхивают знакомым жадным нетерпением, едва натыкаются на камень у Стива в руках. 

Но это все лирика. 

– Я пришел сюда, чтобы вернуть камень Души, – говорит Стив. – В обмен на Наташу. 

Эти слова заставляют Красного Черепа встрепенуться и обратить на Стива все свое внимание. 

– Обмен невозможен, – говорит Красный Череп, и даже его голос изменился. Теперь он звучит как жуткое, дрожащее на гласных эхо. – Душа за душу. Таковы правила. Должен сохраняться баланс. 

– Да, супер, я тут как раз для поддержания баланса. Возьми камень. И верни мне Наташу. 

– Обмен невозможен. 

– Кто сказал?

– Я, хранитель камня… 

Стив сбрасывает его с обрыва мощным хуком справа. Во что бы Шмидт ни превратился, он все еще представляет из себя нечто достаточно вещественное, чтобы с ним мог взаимодействовать простой смертный. Надолго падение Красного Черепа вряд ли задержит, но Стив и сам рассусоливать не планирует. К тому же, если потребуется, он с удовольствием ударит этого ублюдка еще разок. А потом еще и еще. 

Стив поднимает камень Души на уровень глаз. Тот вспыхивает изнутри и начинает светить чуточку ярче. 

– Ну, здравствуй, – говорит Стив, и ему плевать, насколько нелепо он сейчас выглядит, стоящий посреди нигде и разговаривающий с неведомой светящейся херней. – Я бы хотел совершить обмен, если можно. 

Что-то теплое и бесплотное, чему нет на свете названия, касается его разума. 

На мгновение Стиву становиться очень больно, а потом мир погружается в непроглядную тьму.

***

Стив приходит в себя, лежа наполовину в воде, рывком садится и надрывно кашляет, едва не выплевывая легкие. Только несколько секунд спустя до него доходит, что он не один, и его пальцы сжимают чью-то руку.

Наташа как будто… спит.

Или мертва. 

Стив прижимает к ее шее дрожащие пальцы и едва не теряет сознание, когда ощущает под подушечками слабые толчки пульса.

– Нат, – зовет он. – Нат, очнись! 

Наташа шевелится, но не просыпается, и Стив затаскивает ее голову себе на колени. Они все еще в воде. Беглый осмотр местности дает понять, что они оказались в каком-то совершенно новом месте. Здесь нет ни крутых скал, ни Красного Черепа.

Как говорится, скатертью дорожка. 

– Нат, – снова пробует Стив, убирая с лица Наташи рыжие прядки. – Ну же, Нат, просыпайся. Пора домой. 

Ресницы Наташи начинают подрагивать.

– Стив? – шепчет она, наконец открывая глаза.

***

Он, наверное, никогда не забудет, с каким выражением Баки смотрел на него, пока он сходил с платформы, крепко прижимая к себе полубессознательную Наташу. Удивление у Баки на лице мешается с облегчением, восторгом и миллионом других эмоций, но все они, скопом, направлены отнюдь не на вернувшуюся из мертвых Нат.

Они направлены на Стива.

***

Уже позже, когда они с Баки возвращаются в его бруклинскую квартиру, Стив складывает фрагменты головоломки в единое целое. 

Наташу они в целости и сохранности доставили на ферму Бартонов, и Стиву всех существующих на свете слов не хватит, чтобы описать взгляд, которым их, едва увидев, одарил Клинт. Боже, да Стиву от одного воспоминания об этом становится страшно неловко. 

И, да, может, это эгоистично, но Стив рад наконец ото всех сбежать. Кроме Баки, но Баки – это другое. Никто не давит, не тянется к нему, не жаждет подробностей о прошедшей миссии, и даже дышать становится легче. Непосредственная близость к Баки этому тоже способствует. 

Они ужинают – если можно назвать ужином перекус, сооруженный на скорую руку из продуктов, которые Стив совершенно точно не покупал – когда Стив спрашивает:

– Ты думал, я не вернусь?

Баки застывает. Взгляд Стива в очередной раз прикипает к белой звезде у него на плече. Надо будет закрепить еще одним слоем, напоминает он себе. 

– Не знаю.

Баки говорит это так тихо, что Стив бы его и не услышал, если бы не его улучшенный сывороткой слух. Баки смотрит себе в тарелку, старательно избегая зрительного контакта, и Стив послушно ждет и даже не пытается прикоснуться к Баки, хотя ему очень хочется: притянуть к себе, обнять, поцеловать, пообещать… все на свете. 

Наконец Баки шумно выдыхает и поднимает взгляд. Он пытается улыбнуться, но получается только болезненная, однобокая гримаса. 

– Я не знаю, что я думал, правда. Просто… прошло пять лет, Стив. Меня не было, и ты… Я решил, что никто… ну, по крайней мере, я бы ни стал тебя винить, если бы ты остался. Там. 

Баки замолкает и с беспокойством смотрит на Стива. Он как будто ждет, что Стив разозлится или обидится, и, может, Стив бы так и поступил, если бы однажды, в тот самый момент, когда увидел у Пегги на столе фотографию себя прежнего, не подумал о том же самом. Но это была секундная слабость, только и всего. Попытка сознания уцепиться за крохотный проблеск надежды. Стив никогда бы так не поступил. 

И все же… Он понимает, почему Баки мог подумать иначе. И охотно верит, что Баки, даже если бы это разбило ему сердце – а это определенно разбило бы ему сердце – не стал бы его осуждать. 

– Почему, по-твоему, я мог бы захотеть остаться в прошлом, Бак? – осторожно спрашивает Стив. 

Баки напрягается и только пожимает плечами.

– Из-за директрисы Картер. И твоих друзей. Не знаю. 

– Пегги живет своей жизнью. У нее прекрасная семья, а мы с ней… У нас был роман. Во время войны. Мы с ней никогда не говорили о том, что будем делать, когда все закончится, потому что слишком велика была вероятность того, что один из нас просто не доживет до мирного времени. В конечном итоге, так оно и вышло. 

Баки виновато хмурится и снова пытается улыбнуться. На этот раз Стив не выдерживает и тянется к нему через стол. Баки встречает его руку на полпути и крепко сжимает в своей. 

– Нельзя становиться заложником несбыточных мечт, нельзя строить настоящее и будущее на горстке условностей "ну вдруг" и "а что, если". Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Я довольно рано это понял. Да, я иногда лажаю, но я всегда играю только с учетом тех карт, что уже есть у меня на руках. Глупо ждать, что из колоды вдруг придет козырь. Он может и не прийти. 

Баки кивает.

– Я понимаю. 

– Я бы вернулся, даже если бы мне было, ради чего остаться. 

– Что? – Баки крепче сжимает его пальцы в своих. – Почему?

– Думаю, ты и сам знаешь ответ, – говорит Стив, но, даже не глядя в умоляющие, полные отчаянной неуверенности глаза Баки, решает объяснить свои слова. Ему и самому это нужно – быть честным, и с самим собой, и с Баки. – Меня здесь ждут, Бак. Нат, Сэм, Ванда, Роуди. Ты. Ты – мое все, Бак. Мой дом. Как я мог не вернуться домой. 

Баки моргает, и глаза у него огромные и влажные от слез, и он молчит. 

Они оба носят оставленные совместным прошлым раны, поэтому Стив просит:

– Скажи, что я не ошибся, – ему важно услышать это. Услышать это от Баки. 

На этот раз Баки не удается удержаться, и он шмыгает носом и отирает металлической рукой глаза.

– Ты не ошибся, Стив. Я твой. Зачем бы я еще попросил тебя нарисовать на моей руке свою звезду? 

Стива едва не сбивает с ног – не облегчением, нет, а восторгом с примесью животного ужаса. Их будущее пока весьма туманно и неопределенно, но оно у них есть. Одно на двоих. 

– Кстати, об этом… Возможно, скоро это будет уже не моя звезда.

Баки вскидывает брови. Стив поднимается со своего места, огибает стол и опускается перед Баки на колени, потому что крепко сцепленных пальцев ему уже не хватает. Так что он прижимается щекой к крепкому, обтянутому джинсой бедру и счастливо выдыхает, когда Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы и принимается массировать кожу головы. 

– Хочешь уйти в отставку, – бормочет Баки, и вопросом оно уж точно не звучит. 

– Да, – все равно отвечает Стив. – Но не думай, что я просто свалю, хлопнув дверью. Миру нужна помощь. И я хочу ее оказать. 

– Ты не обязан, – яростно шепчет Баки. – Ты и так сделал более, чем достаточно. Господи, ты даже не представляешь, насколько много ты сделал для этого мира. 

Стив смеется, уткнувшись Баки в ногу. А потом трется о нее носом просто потому, что может себе это позволить. 

– Никогда не пытался измерить это в количественном эквиваленте, только в качественном. Но даже ты должен признать, что я обладаю уникальным опытом и навыками, чтобы помогать людям, которые попросту выпали из жизни на несколько лет, – Баки рычит в ответ на эти слова, но не возражает, и Стив продолжает: – Но Капитаном Америкой быть для этого необязательно. Я буду собой, потому что… С меня хватит. Я думал так же, когда случились Соглашения, но потом пришел Танос, и уход на пенсию пришлось отложить. Теперь же… Мне кажется, я знаю пару ребят, которые справятся с ролью Кэпа не хуже меня. 

Баки тут же подхватывает:

– Сэм? – как будто он тоже уже думал об этом. 

Стив поднимает голову, с сожалением отрываясь от прекрасного мягкого бедра под щекой. Но ему хочется, нет, ему _нужно_ заглянуть Баки в глаза, чтобы тот понял его следующие слова как надо. Правильно.

– Да. И ты. Я собирался спросить вас обоих. И если вы оба изъявите желание, что ж, щит большой, возможно, две пары рук справятся с ним лучше, чем одна. 

У Баки на лице отпечатывается добрая дюжина эмоций разом, недоверие мешается с восхищением, сменяется подозрением, пока наконец вся эта буря не утихает, оставляя после себя знакомую Стиву, задиристую полуулыбку. 

– Премного польщен, – каким-то непостижимым образом Баки умудряется звучать одновременно чопорно и искренне. – Но вот уж дудки. 

– Я предполагал, что именно так ты и отреагируешь, – серьезно говорит Стив. – Но я не мог не спросить. 

– Из меня бы вышел паршивый Кэп. 

– Ты много лучше, чем ты сам о себе думаешь, Бак. Из тебя бы вышел здоровский Кэп.

– Да я ж ходячая катастрофа.

– Моя ходячая катастрофа, – на всякий случай уточняет Стив. Он тянется наверх и кладет ладонь Баки на щеку. – Ты не какой-нибудь ужасный монстр, солнце. Ты хороший человек. 

Баки открывает рот, и неудовольствие пополам с нежеланием уступить так и сочатся из каждой его поры, но Стив улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх, и Баки со стуком захлопывает челюсти, так ни слова и не сказав. Он моргает и на мгновение отводит взгляд, прежде снова встретиться со Стивом глазами и улыбнуться в ответ.

– Сэм согласится, – говорит он. – Он лучше меня. И вот из него выйдет просто отпадный Кэп. 

Стив фыркает и решает не давить.

– О, да, – соглашается он. – Шури обещала оказать мне честь. 

– И сделать новый щит?

– И сделать новый щит. 

Баки залихватски присвистывает, а потом вдруг хмурится.

– Звезда у меня на плече исключительно твоя. Просто уточняю на всякий случай. 

Стив даже не пытается скрыть, как все его естество отзывается на эти слова. Он смотрит на Баки, смотрит на звезду у него на плече и не спрашивает, почему он принял такое решение, почему попросил Стива ее перекрасить, хотя даже не был уверен, что Стив вернется к нему.

Ему кажется, он понимает.

– Я тоже твой, Бак, – говорит Стив.

***

После ужина, венчающего непривычно уютный, домашний вечер, Стив тащит Баки в спальню. На протяжении последних пяти лет его скромная однокомнатная квартирка не была ему домом, хоть он и возвращался в нее каждый вечер. Спустя всего неделю, проведенную здесь с Баки, она как будто оживает. Стив все еще не может назвать ее домом, но ведь она может им стать. Так же, как им стал человек, по-хозяйски таскающий шмотки Стива и забивающий его холодильник продуктами. 

Стив шепчет это Баки куда-то в шею, касаясь губами молочной кожи. 

– Помню, как сказал тебе, что не могу быть твоим домом, – тихо отзывается Баки. – Кажется теперь, что это было в прошлой жизни. 

– Так и есть, – соглашается Стив и ведет губами выше, по шее, под подбородок, ко рту, пока не соединяет их губы в невесомом поцелуе. – Останься со мной. 

– Я уже.

– Навсегда. Останься со мной насовсем. 

Он не имеет права просить о таком: даже без учета той жизни, какую они ведут. Ничто не длится вечно, а у них обоих вместо крови бежит по венам война, но… Стив уверен, что Баки поймет его правильно. 

– Я останусь, – бормочет Баки, – с тобой. На сколько пожелаешь. 

– Навсегда, – упрямо повторяет Стив, и Баки счастливо улыбается ему прямо в губы. – Ты – мой. Весь. Целиком.

– Целиком понятие неопределенное. Я бы не отказался от демонстрации. 

Стив впивается зубами ему в нижнюю губу, тут же зализывает место укуса, даря обманчивое предвкушение нежности, и кусает снова, сильнее на этот раз, и не отпускает, пока на языке не отпечатывается плотный металлический привкус. Баки начинает дышать быстрее, но не всхлипывает, вообще никаких звуков не издает, и Стиву эта тишина мнится самым настоящим вызовом. 

Он кусает и посасывает губы Баки, пока те не становятся красными, влажными и припухшими, после чего скользит языком внутрь, щедро делясь с Баки его же кровью. Баки послушно открывается под напором, стонет вокруг языка Стива, ерзает весь, не пытаясь вырваться, но выпуская понемногу скопившееся в теле напряжение. Стив наваливается на него всем весом, без слов требуя прекратить это самоуправство, и Баки резко выдыхает и обмякает. 

Когда Стив смотрит на него, Баки только беспомощно моргает и пялится в ответ огромными, затуманенными глазами. Он распят под Стивом, пойман в ловушку и надежно заперт, и каждая клеточка его тела истово одобряет и празднует эту несвободу. Стив отслеживает кончиками пальцев румянец у Баки на щеках, касается горла и чуть подтягивает бедро, чтобы крепко прижать полутвердый член у Баки в штанах. 

Баки закусывает нижнюю губу и тихонько поскуливает.

– Такой красивый, – шепчет Стив, и Баки краснеет пуще прежнего. – Ох, золотце. Тебе нравится, да? Нравится, когда я говорю тебе, какой ты у меня удивительный?

Баки мотает головой, но разве можно доверять такому отрицанию, когда Стив чувствует, как Баки сорванно дышит и как течет смазкой его окончательно окрепший член. 

– Лжец, – ласково журит Баки Стив. – Ты ведь знаешь. Я не люблю, когда мне врут, Бак.

Баки, если это возможно, краснеет еще сильнее. И он не был бы собой, не был бы гребанным Баки Барнсом, безумцем с горящим огнем взглядом, если бы не прошептал:

– И что ты со мной за это сделаешь? 

Стив закусывает улыбку и вместо ответа ловит один из сосков Баки между большим и указательным пальцами, тянет на себя и резко выкручивает, отчего Баки выламывает над кроватью. Стив впивается ногтями в нежную плоть и поворачивает еще чуть-чуть. Баки взвизгивает, глядя на него распахнутыми от ужаса и предвкушения глазами. 

– Есть у меня пара идей, – многообещающе говорит Стив, потому что Баки все смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, будто бы не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Стив снова его целует, прижимая кончик языка к бьющему под губами пульсу. Он совсем не следит за зубами, не осторожничает, зажимает кожу, посасывает и чуть тянет на себя, а потом еще и еще, пока все горло Баки не покрывается россыпью синяков. Один из них, самый бледный, Стив, вдоволь налюбовавшись проделанной работой, прихватывает большим и указательным пальцами и с силой сжимает, и Баки вскрикивает от боли. Стив делает так еще, сильнее оттягивая кожу, Баки хватается за его плечи, словно хочет оттолкнуть, но не отталкивает, а, наоборот, притягивает ближе, цепляясь изо всех сил обеими руками. 

Стив пораженно выдыхает от силы и напористости, таящихся в одинаковой степени, что в живых, что в металлических пальцах. Его тело все еще привыкает к подобным прикосновениям. Заново подстраивается под Баки. Для Баки все иначе: он обратился в пыль, а потом вернулся ровно таким, каким был прежде. Как очнулся после долгого, муторного сна. Он сам сказал это Стиву, ровно и честно, но по его взгляду было понятно, что на этом расспросы о пяти годах в небытии лучше прекратить. 

Наконец Баки отпускает его плечи и обхватывает ладонями лицо, стирает со щек влажные дорожки слез, и, господи, Стив даже не осознавал, что плачет, пока Баки не… 

– Хей, – шепчет Баки. Он весь в синяках, раскрасневшийся, но глядит на Стива мягко и вдумчиво. – Я здесь, солнце. С тобой. 

– Со мной, – также шепотом соглашается Стив. 

Они целуются, и Стив чувствует у Баки на нижней губе свежую, еще кровящую ранку. Разве можно было забыть этот рот? Его теплую влажную изнанку, то, как он изгибается в ухмылке прямо в поцелуй, горячий верткий язык? 

– Прости, – говорит Стив, аккуратно целуя Баки в уголок губ. 

Баки фырчит и несильно бьет его по плечу. 

– Не будь придурком, Роджерс. 

– Боюсь, я таким родился. 

Баки недоверчиво хмыкает и… кусается. А потом смеется, когда Стив отстраняется с деланно обиженным стоном. 

– Я просто рад, что ты вернулся. 

– Обещаю, что никуда не денусь, – Баки искренне улыбается и весь вытягивается под Стивом, бессовестно красуясь. Он тихонько смеется себе под нос, когда Стив заглатывает наживку и прикипает взглядом к его великолепному телу. – Вот он я, прямо здесь, весь в твоей власти. Собираешься с этим что-то делать или пускай такая красота задаром пропадает?

– Позер, – беззлобно ворчит Стив и облизывается, когда Баки поджимает живот, играя кубиками пресса. – Боже, какой же ты… Удивительный.

Баки звонко сглатывает. Стив возвращается взглядом к его лицу, раскрасневшемуся еще сильнее, почти смущенному, и это беззащитное, доверчиво открытое выражение отдает ему прямиком в член, заставляя чувствовать себя последним извращенцем. 

Стив наклоняется и снова целует Баки, после чего прокладывает губами влажную дорожку вниз – сначала по раскрашенному пятнами синяков горлу, потом дальше, еще дальше, пока не добирается до соска, который недавно мучил, и не сжимает его зубами. Баки орет, но очень скоро, стоит только Стиву прижать к растревоженной коже язык и нежно обвести сморщенный ореол, его крик перетекает в стон. Стив чувствует, как Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы и крепко сжимает. Ему нравится, когда Баки такой несдержанный и отзывчивый. Когда его тело говорит за него громче любых слов. 

Стив никуда не торопится и уделяет великолепной груди Баки столько времени, сколько она того заслуживает. Сжав в горсти мышцы с правой стороны, к левой он припадает ртом и целует, сосет и кусает. Баки под ним выгибается, снова и снова дергает Стива за волосы и начинает побежденно скулить, оставив свои бесполезные попытки сдержаться. 

Когда Стив поднимает лицо и облизывает пересохшие губы, Баки лежит, откинувшись на подушки, с приоткрытым ртом. Металлической рукой он прикрывает полыхающее лицо, а вдоль его горла и ниже, до самой груди, красуется вереница засосов. Стив выпрямляется, прижимает к губам Баки подушечку большого пальца, и тот, ни секунды не колеблясь, втягивает ее в рот, и отводит руку от лица, и смотрит на Стива пьяным, поплывшим взглядом. 

– Я скучал по твоим сиськам, – выдыхает Стив, и все его внутренности скручивает собственническим восторгом, когда Баки стонет прямо с его пальцем во рту. – По всему тебе скучал. 

Баки открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но Стив тут же проталкивает к большому пальцу еще и указательный, и Баки инстинктивно принимается их сосать. Глаза его стекленеют. 

– Вот так, умничка, Бак, – Стив вытаскивает пальцы, но продолжает, предупреждая любые несанкционированные попытки заговорить: – Ш-ш-ш, солнце. Вот так. Просто полежи и помолчи для меня немного, идет? 

Тело под ним перетряхивает дрожью. 

Стив опускает руку и обводит влажными пальцами головку члена Баки, не отрывая при этом взгляда от его лица и жадно ловя каждый всплеск эмоций. Баки его не разочаровывает. Зажмуривается и прикусывает губу так сильно, что на коже проступают тяжелые капли крови. 

Стив усаживается поудобней и принимается дрочить Баки. Пальцы свободной руки он переплетает с металлическими пальцами Баки, заводит руку ему за голову и крепко прижимает к кроватной спинке. Баки обиженно хнычет и сжимает в кулак пальцы живой руки, крепко стискивая простыню. Он не двигается, просто лежит, как ему и было велено, послушный и прекрасный, пока Стив вдумчиво, мучительно медленно гладит его член. Стив чувствует звенящее в нем напряжение, чувствует, как подрагивают мускулы. Баки держится и не рвется навстречу прикосновению, не пытается начать трахать кулак Стива, и Стив целует его в щеку в качестве небольшого поощрения. Баки скулит и поворачивает голову. Стив целует его уже всерьез, проталкивает язык между губ, одновременно с этим набирая скорость. 

Рвано и быстро он дрочит Баки всего несколько секунд, после чего снова возвращается к размеренным, тягучим движениям, заставляющим Баки просяще стонать и дрожать всем телом. 

– Можешь кончить в любой момент, – бесхитростно говорит Стив и ухмыляется во весь рот, когда Баки с трудом открывает глаза и упирает в него темный, плывущий взгляд. – Ну, привет, солнце. Я серьезно, Бак, хоть прямо сейчас. Я сегодня добрый. 

Выражение лица Баки громче слов говорит о том, что именно он думает о такой доброте, и куда Стив может ее себе засунуть. Рта Баки предусмотрительно так и не открывает, и Стив снова сосредотачивает все свое внимание на его члене – красивом, длинном, красном и едва не лопающимся от возбуждения. Головка вся влажная от смазки, которую Стив на каждом движении размазывает по стволу до самого основания.

Стив прижимает подушечку большого пальца к текущей щелке, чувствуя, как вскипает кровь, когда в ответ на это крошечное прикосновение, Баки отчаянно и жалобно мяучит. 

Дело в том, что он терпеть не может вдумчивую неторопливость. Ему хочется всего и сразу, чтобы было быстро, грубо, много, но еще… 

Но еще, Стив имел честь убедиться в этом воочию, Баки, если его вдоволь помучить и раздразнить, становится просто невероятным: разморенным, заласканным, вымотанным до предела.

Именно таким Стив и хочет его сегодня видеть. Хочет, чтобы Баки лежал в кровати, без единой косточки в теле, с пустой головой, привязанный к этому бренному миру одной единственной нитью – нитью удовольствия.

Ну и еще немного болью, потому как именно боль и есть самая их суть. Она лежит в основе того, кто они есть – и сами по себе, и друг для друга. 

– Стив, – умоляюще сипит Баки. Он быстро-быстро дышит, и щеки у него все влажные от слез. – Стив, пожалуйста! 

– Знаю, солнце, знаю, – Стив целует его, и Баки беспомощно скулит ему в губы. – Давай, Бак. Я держу тебя. 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Стив продолжает гладить его член, сжимая кулак вокруг разгоряченной плоти: вверх и вниз, вверх и... У Баки то и дело поджимается живот, а Стив достаточно близко, чтобы на раз ловить любые самые незначительные движения и подрагивания. Баки не в силах их контролировать, хоть и старается изо всех сил, потому как Стив велел ему лежать смирно и не шевелиться. 

– Детка, ты так хорошо справляешься, – Стив шепчет это низким, интимным полушепотом, прижимаясь ртом к горячей щеке Баки. – Такой умница. Ну, же, давай. Все хорошо, я разрешаю. Ты это заслужил. 

Баки резко мотает головой, рывком отворачиваясь от Стива, его тело сотрясается громкими, больше похожими на всхлипы вдохами-выдохами. Стив утыкается носом в подставленную шею и вбирает в рот влажную от пота кожу. От знакомого, любимого вкуса кружит голову и печет в груди. 

– Кончи для меня, Бак. Хочу почувствовать тебя. 

Баки выдыхает имя Стива так, словно это одновременно проклятие и молитва, все его тело напрягается, натягивается струной, а потом он кончает, и его член пульсирует в тугой хватке и заливает пальцы Стива спермой. Баки трясет, он продирается сквозь оргазм на поверхность, чтобы вдохнуть, хотя бы вдохнуть, а Стив. Стив не прекращает дрочить его мягкий, чувствительный член, и Баки умоляюще скулит от передоза ощущений. 

– Пожалуйста, – рыдает он, – пожалуйста, хватит. 

– Ш-ш, – Стив берет его свободной рукой за подбородок, разворачивает лицом к себе и приникает ко рту целомудренным поцелуем. Даже губ не размыкает. – Ты отлично справился, Бак. Такой хороший у меня. Такой послушный. 

Баки поворачивается к нему всем телом и льнет ближе, жалобно мяукая. Стив так и не убирает руку с его члена, но перестает поглаживать. Вместо этого он складывает ладонь лодочкой и накрывает ею мягкую, измученную плоть, защищая от целого мира. 

Волосы у Баки стоят торчком, и Стив трется о них носом, целуя Баки в висок.

Его собственный член, тяжело и больно пульсирующий между ног, недвусмысленно требует внимания, но Стив не обращает на него внимания, с наслаждением вдыхая смесь запахов – шампуня, кожи и пота. 

Наконец он немного отстраняется и улыбается, оглядывая расслабленного, едва шевелящегося Баки под собой. Тот в сознании и то и дело вытягивает губы и целует Стива в грудь, плечи, подбородок – везде, куда только может дотянуться из своего положения. Он ровно настолько разбит и прекрасен, насколько того хочется Стиву, слабый, выжатый до последней капли, ничего не соображающий, но все еще жаждущий ласки. Стив подставляет горло под невесомые сухие поцелуи и мурчит от счастья. 

Баки мелко вздрагивает, когда Стив убирает руку с его члена и вместо этого берет его живую ладонь, щедро размазывая по пальцам остатки семени. Баки моргает, и глаза у него чернее ночи. Он слабо улыбается. 

– Хей, солнце, – шепчет Стив, едва не задыхаясь от переполняющих его эмоций, – поможешь мне?

Баки кивает, и улыбка на его губах становится шире. Стив целует его, а потом снова и снова, не в силах оторваться от мягкого изгиба доверчиво приоткрытого рта. Не отстраняясь, он направляет руку Баки к своему члену, и стонет, когда сильные пальцы обхватывают возбужденную плоть у основания. Баки пытается двинуть ладонью, но Стив накрывает ее своей. Пальцы у него чуть длиннее, в самый раз, чтобы сжать пальцы Баки. 

Баки издает слабый звук. Стив целует его в лоб. 

И начинает дрочить. Он двигает обеими их руками, и это Баки касается его члена, но Стив задает темп и контролирует ситуацию, и есть что-то правильное в том, чтобы вот так направлять Баки и получать от этого удовольствия. У Стива голова уже кругом. 

Баки, хоть Стив и не дает ему практически никакой свободы действий, безучастным не остается. Он то и дело сжимает или разжимает пальцы, и выгибается на постели, рвется еще ближе, как будто хочет просочиться Стиву под кожу и слиться с ним воедино. 

– Поцелуй меня, – хрипит Стив, балансируя на самом краю. Все звуки, что он старательно сдерживал, пока мучил Баки, рвутся теперь наружу, и Баки сцеловывает их у него с губ, соединяя их открытые рты. Стив начинает вбиваться в их сцепленные руки, и Баки стонет так, будто Стив трахает его в задницу, а не в кулак. 

Надолго Стива не хватает: оргазм сбивает с ног, как товарняк. Стив рыдает Баки в губы, тело трясет и ломит, как будто оно не в состоянии вместить в себя столько удовольствия разом. Оргазм выжимает его долгими, скручивающими импульсами, и все время, что он длится, Баки гладит Стива по волосам и спине металлическими пальцами. 

После, выпотрошенный и обезумевший, Стив падает на него сверху, и если Баки и возражает против навалившейся на него горы мускулов, вслух он ничего такого не говорит. Наоборот – он обнимает Стива обеими руками и притягивает ближе. Его все еще потряхивает, он весь как подтаявшее желе, и это…

Это заставляет Стива чувствовать себя самым счастливым ублюдком на свете

***

– Я тебя люблю, – говорит Стив немного погодя, когда ему удается выбраться из постели, обтереть их обоих влажным полотенцем и вернуться обратно. 

Баки, уютно устроившийся у него в руках спиной к груди, счастливо вздыхает. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – он поворачивает голову и продолжает: – Но мне немного страшно. Каждый раз, когда мы говорим это друг другу, мир летит в пизду. 

Последние пять лет были настолько паршивыми, что Стив всерьез задумывается над этой странной закономерностью. 

– Но мы продолжаем возвращаться друг к другу, – говорит он наконец. – Вот что важно.

Выражение лица Баки смягчается. Откровенное обожание прячется в уголках его губ и в морщинках у глаз. 

Человек, которым Стив Роджерс был десять лет назад, ни за что бы не поверил, что все закончится вот так. В его оправдание Стив может сказать, что даже тот человек не посчитал бы все отданное и потерянное за эти годы слишком высокой платой. Он пропал с концами в тот самый день, когда Баки Барнс пришел в спортивный зал старой базы ЩИТа и вытащил его на ринг. Стив ничего не умеет делать вполсилы. Любить в том числе. 

Баки гнездится в его объятиях, и Стив целует его в затылок. 

– Что теперь? – спрашивает Баки. – Что будем делать?

– Понятия не имею. Никогда не бывал в отставке.

Баки слабо смеется. Он скоро уснет, и Стив уснет следом за ним. Скорее всего, ночью ему привидятся собственные руки, полные пепла, он проснется в холодном поту, но Баки будет рядом, как живое и теплое напоминание, что они здесь, они со всем справились и все преодолели. И они вместе. 

– А я вот бывал, – говорит Баки. – Не срослось, но… Я не против попробовать еще разок.

– Правда?

– Правда. Мы заслужили счастливый финал, Стив, что думаешь?

Стив думает, что Баки чертовски прав.


End file.
